Through a Cobra's Eyes
by PeteStump
Summary: [Hawksong] A retelling of Hawksong through Zane's PoV. And I think that about covers it. Very important authors note up. Please read. [No, I am not ending this story.]
1. Authors Note Updated 10 07 06

**Authors Note - 10/07/06**

I know. I _suck_. I am by far the worst fanfiction updater. I know that if I were reading this, instead of being the author, I would be pissed at the authors lack of updates. And I am truly sorry. I have decided to give you all shorter chapters, because I know I will be able to update them alot quicker if I dont have to worry that they're too short. So this one is only about half the size of the last. But don't worry, I am going to update it more often

Also, as you have probably noticed, I have moved this fanfiction to the _Keisha'ra Series_ section.

Like I said in the last authors note, please don't hesitate to PM me and yell at me if I don't update in two weeks.

And once again, I apologize, and I know I suck. But I promise to update sooner.

Thanks for your patience,

:Kait

**Authors Note - 08/28/06**

I am SO sorry this took so long, but I've had a major case of writers block, and I got worried about how OOC the characters might be, and just. . . lots of things. Anyways, the chapter is here now. Almost two months after the last. I PROMISE the next chapter will be sooner.

Please, do NOT be afraid to PM me and yell at me to update. Reviews, and people yelling at me motivates me.

Umm. . . theres not much in this chapter that I really need to explain. So. . . I think I'm done talking.

Oh, I do want to let everyone know, **AS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE, THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE IN THE _IN THE FORESTS OF THE NIGHT_ CATEGORY, IT WILL BE MOVED TO THE CATEGORY _KEISHA'RA SERIES_.**

I hope that is clear enough for everyone to realize. So, when you do not see CE in ItFotN, it has not been deleted, it has been moved.

I apologize again for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Arrivederci,

:Kait

**Authors Note - 07/08/06**

Don't kill me. hides in corner

This chapter took this long because I wanted it to be _good_. I mean, _good_. And I think I got it to be _good_. I even proofread it twice, so it was _good_. All for you, my absolutely lovely readers. I love each and every one of you, and I promise to give you a cookie every time you review. If your review in anonymous, leave your email and I'll give you a cookie.

This is a major chapter in the story. (It is in _Hawksong_, too, but I'll still explain.) As well as seeing the beginning of the Danica/Zane relationship, this story marks a major character change. Adelina. After this, you will begin to see more of the b!tchy side of her. She'll get more jealous, and you'll see that. You'll also see Zane's . . . I guess . . . lust . . . for Danica. I'm writing this all so you don't stare at me like I had five heads and breathe fire when Adelina becomes a b!tch, and Zane starts thinking about Danica _a lot_.

I wasn't sure how long the trip to the Mistari lands took from the Serpiente palace, so don't yell at me if I'm wrong. From the way the book worded it--and I may be wrong, but--it sounded like it takes about two weeks. (Which is a fortnight, if you didn't know.)

Thank you to all my glorious reviews and reviewers. I love you so much, as I said before. Not to brag, but I've noticed that, for the amount of chapters it has, _Cobra's Eyes_ has many reviews. I've got about six reviews per chapter, and that's a lot for a _Hawksong_/_ItFotN_ fanfiction. And I'm so happy.

Constructive criticism is awesome, and I thank everyone who had noticed things I could do to improve my story. I also don't mind flames--I know I'm weird--so long as you give a REASON for the flames.

One more thing, and then I'll shut up. I stole Seraphyn's idea. (I have permission.) I'm putting authors notes in here from now on, as you can see. Half the time, fanfiction wouldn't le me update my profile, and it annoyed me. So, all authors notes will be in here from now on, so I don't have to keep them in my profile, but it doesn't interrupt the flow of the story. I also have a disclaimer for all me chapters at the bottom of this page, so you can't sue. (Haha.) I'm actually going to do this for all new stories, if anyone cares.

And I'm done. Review! Remember, you get cookies for doing so!

Arrivederci,

:Kait

**Authors Note - 06/06/06**

So cool. 666.

Anyways.

Chapter 2! It's finally posted! Not my best, by any means. It's got alot of Adelina/Zane fluff, and I hate writing it, but it has to be done. I mean, they _did_ have a relationshipbefore Danica came into the picture, right? Whatever, I still hated writing it. Its not even bad, and I hated it. But reading it isn't so bad, it was just the arduous task of writing it. Anyways, sorry for the lack of Dainca is this chapter, you all probably thought I'd skip right to the Mistari stuff, but I wanted my story to be good, not rushed through. And if any of you think it still _is_ rushed, _please_ let me know. I want to get this story as good as I can.

Hey, want to hear something sad? If you read chapter 2, and get into the conversation between Zane, Adelina, Irene, Charis, and Galen, notice that Galen never says anything until a certain point. Want to know why? I completely forgot about him! And then as I was writing it, I realized that he was supposed to be there, so I added him in, but didn't fix any of the earlier conversation. So sue me, I'm lazy.

Arrivederci,

:Kait

**Authors Note - 05/28/06**

Just posted chapter 1. It's longer. Hehe. I'm going to write chapter 2 soon, so I'll have that up within the next week. Sunset is my priority fanfic, so I usually try to write that first, than I'll work on Cobra's Eyes. Anyways, check it out, and PLEASE review!

Arrivederci,

:Kait

**Authors Note - 05/25/06**

It is FINALLY done! You have no idea how long I have wanted to write this. I started it about a month ago. And wrote about 10 different chapter 1's. Finally, I came up with this. And I actually like this. The other versions were embarrassments. That's how bad they were. This I can live with. In fact, I _like_ this. But that's just my opinion. In order for me to get _your_ opinion, I need a review. So please, review. If you took the time to read my story, I think you have enough time to review. I need constructive criticism. Without it, my story will suck.

Also, I'm going to put Authors Notes right here from now on, so the Authors Notes don't innterrupt the flow of the story.

Also, Also: Sorry it is so short, but it is the Prologue, which is not meant to be as long. I'll have the next chapter up within the next week.

**DISCLAIMER FOR _ALL_ CHAPTERS: I do not own Hawksong. I never have owned Hawksong. So please don't sue. I have Lawyer-phobia.**


	2. Prologue

- - - - - - - - - -

Prologue:

- - - - - - - - - -

She was kneeling, singing to him. To my brother. To Gregory Cobriana, a serpent.

Her voice was amazing, beautiful. I never wanted it to stop.

I wanted to run to my brother, to comfort him. But I couldn't. I was hypnotized by her voice. I couldn't interrupt the harmonic melody coming from her lips.

He cried out in agony again, and she brushed his hair out of his face, and continued singing.

She sang a song of peace, hope, and freedom.

I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one.

And treetops for you to soar past.

I wish to you innocence, my child, my child.

I pray you don't grow up too fast.

Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one.

Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow.

Never know war, my child, my child.

Remember your hope for tomorrow.

And then, once she finished the song, she looked up at me, and spoke one word.

"Zane."

****

- - - - - - - - - -

I sat upright, breathing heavily. This was the third night I had this dream. But not the first dream of Danica Shardae, the avian heir. I couldn't understand why I would dream about her so often.

I have lived for twenty years. And I have seen many things in those twenty years. I have seen heartache, pain, misery, death--things I would have given anything to not see. But, in a war such as this, these things are unavoidable.****I have also seen amazing things, things I wish I could have seen more, instead of death. But one thing I have seen in my twenty years, I could not understand. And that was Danica Shardae.

I remember the first time I saw her perfectly. I was sixteen, and my older brother, Anjay, had just been killed that day. Someone had told me that Danica had just turned fifteen. For her birthday, my brother died. I snuck into the Hawk's keep, intent on killing her. It was very easy to get in without getting caught. Even at sixteen, I managed to get in.

But when I saw her, everything changed. I had never killed before, and I remember looking at Danica, and thinking, _How could I kill something that beautiful?_

She looked so peaceful, innocent asleep--not at all like the other avians-that all I could do was reach out and touch her cheek. She immediately cried out, and I hid, fearing that she had seen me, and was going to shout for guards. But she just rolled over, covered her face as if someone was trying to hit head, and sobbed. I could see two slices in her skin. One was right across her cheek, the other on her arm, as if she had been in a fight that day.

I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to comfort her. But she was avian, and I knew it would never happen. I left right after.

That night, I dreamed about her.

I had visited Danica many times after that night, but not within the last year. Once I stopped going to the Hawks keep, the dreams also stopped.

And now, just days ago, I saw her again, making me dream about her again.

I still didn't understand why she would sing to my brother. Why she would even be at the battlefield in the first place. Danica Shardae was the last person--aside from her mother--I would ever imagine kneeling in the blood, the decay, the filth. To sing to my brother.

He had begged her to end it, and she was about to, when an Avian guard stopped her, saying something about serpents and mercy killing. She put her knife back, and cried. Something I thought no Avian capable of. Cried for Gregory, though she didn't cry for her own brother, Xavier, who died the same day. She started singing to him, holding his hand, still crying.

After a couple of hours, Gregory finally passed. She was there the whole time, singing. She didn't cry when he died, she just got up, and told the guards to take her brother.

I laid down again, trying to get more sleep, knowing that none would come.


	3. Chapter 1

**_- - - - - - - - - -_**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

Just as I had predicted, I got no more sleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes, images of the battle two days ago would come into my head. Images of all the bodies of the avian soldiers I had killed. I hated battles. The thought of that many dead people, some by my own hand, sickened me. It usually takes me a week to get a full day of sleep.

My brothers funeral was today. It's the fourth funeral I have been to for a sibling. And then there was my fathers. And both my uncles. Seven funerals. In twenty years. And not a single one of them died of old age. It's this damn war that's taking everyone I love away from me. What fears me the most is who could be next. My sister? Me? My mother?

There wasn't even a reason for this war. It started centuries ago. Now, the reason is forgotten, and we fight to avenge those we have lost, and we end up dying. And than our children follow in our footsteps. How long must this go on?

"Zane, I must speak to you and mother," Irene said. She looked pale as a ghost, and scared. Very scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I will tell you and mother together. Come."

I followed her into one of the many spare rooms we had in the palace, and sat down in a chair. My mother, Charis, was already there, sitting in another chair. I noticed Galen, sitting next to where Irene was.

"We have an announcement to make, and we decided we were going to tell the day of the battle, but . . . " But the battle happened, and our brother died. That was the unspoken end of the sentence.

"Well, what is it?" My mother said, smiling like she might already know. I had a faint idea, too, but if it was the case, this was more bad news than good.

"We are . . . well . . . I'm . . . we are going to have a child." Irene's face went even paler then, and the image of my dead sister and my unborn niece flashed in my head. From the look on my mother and Irene's faces, the same image was going through theirs, too. The avian soldier, stabbing a knife through our sisters stomach, killing her and my niece, all in one blow. My unborn niece. What had she ever done to them? How could she possibly have hurt the avians in any way, when she hadn't even had her first breath yet?

"Well," Charis said, breaking the silence, "Congratulations." But Charis's face was as equally as pale as her daughters.

"Yes, congratulations, Irene," I said.

"Thank you," she replied, looking as if she were to cry.

Galen hugged her then, which sent her over the edge, and she started to cry.

"I do want this baby . . . I'm just scared. I don't want anything to happen to it. I could see from all your faces that the moment I said it, Sisal's death flashed through your minds. I don't want that to happen. I just lost my brother . . . I do not want to lose my child, too," she sobbed into Galen's chest.

"Sh, everything will be fine, Irene. We'll get through this," he said, trying to comfort her.

"Irene, I will talk to Adelina. I will make her add extra guard to your room at night. I will _not_ let history repeat itself. I want a little niece or nephew," I said.

"We'll all make sure everything goes okay, Irene." Charis said.

Irene stopped crying for a couple of minutes, but she was still scared. It was written all over her face, and she was still deathly pale.

"Irene, you need to calm down," Charis told her.

"We have to do something about this," I told them.

"What can we do? Put guards around Irene every moment until the baby arrives?" Charis asked.

"That's a given. I already said I was going to tell Adelina to. But that was actually not what I meant."

"Well, then, what did you mean?" Irene asked, curious.

"I meant that we have to stop this war. It can't go on like this. It's not right that, when we all find out there is going to be a baby, turn white with fear. We should be happy, not afraid."

"We are happy."

"Yes, but everyone was also afraid. More afraid than they were happy."

"I know, Zane. But what can we do? They won't listen to anything you say. They know you, Zane. Well, they don't _know_ you. They know the Zane they see on the battlefield. One of the best fighters we have. They don't see you. They don't see the person wanting to stop the war, they see the person wanting to continue it," Charis said.

"We will think of something," Galen said.

"How could we possibly meet with them in peace?" Irene asked.

"I think our best bet might be for me to just go over to the Hawk's Keep, and tell them," I stated. I was at the point where it didn't matter. I would do anything to stop this war, to keep my niece or nephew alive, to save Irene and my mother from being killed as Gregory had.

"Zane, you can't do that. They would kill you the second you entered. Unarmed or not," my mother said.

"Let them. If they do, someone might finally be satisfied that they've won this war, and maybe it will end," I replied evenly.

"It's actually not a bad idea," Irene said quietly.

"It's a death sentence," Charis responded.

"But it's the best idea we have," I countered.

"You mean the only," Galen corrected.

"I think I should go to the Hawk's Keep, and tell them we want peace. Zane, Mother, you know they would kill either of you on the spot, without even hearing what you had to say. I might have a chance. And I want my baby to grow up without knowing of war, of loss. If it means traveling to the Hawk's Keep, unarmed and alone, I will do it," Irene said.

Galen jumped to his feet. "No! You would be killed, too. And I won't let that happen."

"Galen, I have to go. Even Zane and Charis see the logic in it. Otherwise, they would be protesting, too. They see my point, the fact that I'm right. I need to go. I could leave tonight."

"Than I will come," Galen said firmly.

"Oh, no you won't. If I bring a guard with me--even if he is my husband--they will see that I don't trust them. It would be like bringing a weapon. I can't do either. You will stay here. With Zane and Charis."

"No!"

"Galen," I said, "She is right. Think about it. She is the best choice to go. And they won't listen to a guard. She needs to go."

"Right. Now, Zane, what should I say?" she said, turning to me. Galen sighed and sat down, realizing that he was outnumbered.

"We need to have a meeting place."

"What about the Mistari lands?" Charis asked.

"That would work perfectly, but we would need their permission, which would mean we'd have to go there to get it."

"And what's wrong with that?" Irene asked.

"It takes almost a fortnight to get there, and I want this war stopped now."

Charis laughed. "That's a little impatient, Zane. Stopping this war _will_ take time."

"Oh, I know. But I have an idea. And, if I can pull it off, Irene should be able to leave by late tomorrow."

"And what is this idea of yours?" Galen asked.

"The avians."

"Avians?" they all responded at the same time.

"Yes. My spies. They could go to the Mistari lands, and be back by tomorrow. Besides, one is supposed to come tonight, so I will talk to her then," I said.

As if she was watching, Eleanor Lyssia--one of my avian spies--walked into the room.

I stood up. "Eleanor!"

"Hello," she said shyly.

"We were actually just talking about you," I said, which made her more uncomfortable. Even when I had sworn not to kill her, she was still nervous about the serpiente. "I need a favor."

"What would that be?" she asked cautiously.

"Do you know the way to the Mistari lands?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Please, it's Zane. I need you to go to the Mistari lands for me. I would go myself, but I don't have time."

"That's a day's trip away," she pointed out.

"Yes, which is why I'm making _you_ go, not me. It would take me two weeks, and I don't have that time."

"It might be hard to get away from the avians for that long without them getting suspicious."

"I'm sure you can manage."

"What exactly would I be going for?" she asked, cautious again.

"To give the Disa and Dio a letter from me. You are to give it to them, and stay while they read it. Than the Disa and Dio will give you an answer. A yes, or no. You are not to read the letter, nor are you to ask them about it. It's confidential. As soon as they have given you an answer, you will come straight back here. If possible, be back to the palace by dusk tomorrow. Can you manage that?"

"As I had said before, the biggest problem will be getting away from the avians for the day. But I should be able to make the trip and be back here by dusk tomorrow."

"Eleanor, you are a saint. Thank you."

She actually blushed. "You're welcome. I need to leave now, if I want to be back."

"You need the letter, first."

"Of course."

I grabbed a sheet of paper, and wrote the letter.

_Mistari Disa and Dio:_

_I would like to request a meeting between myself and the avians, to try to make peace between us._

_But to do so, we need to meet in neutral lands, and that is why I am writing this letter. I am not sure_

_about the time in which this meeting will be held, I haven't had word from the avians yet. Once I schedule_

_the meeting, I will send a messenger. I have told the messenger who brought this letter, Eleanor, to wait_

_for your reply._

_Thank you,_

_Zane Cobriana, Diente of the Serpiente_

I folded the letter up, and handed it to Eleanor. She left right after.

"Zane, you really shouldn't do that to the poor girl. She's terrified of you," Charis scolded me.

"I'm just having fun."

"Yes, but what is fun to you is terrifying to her," Galen laughed.

"Fine. I'll tone it down."

"Thank you so much for doing this, Irene."

"It's for my child. I have to do it."

"You don't have to. I could go," I said.

"No, Zane, you couldn't. You could be killed on the spot."

"So could you," Galen said quietly.

Irene looked scared, and she never had regained her color from the announcement about her child.

"Irene, you need to calm down. I understand you're scared, and believe me, we all are. I'm fairly confident that, if you arrive unarmed, you will be fine. You need to calm down. But if you don't, you're going to get sick," Charis said.

"She hasn't eaten today and she hasn't slept since we found out, and I'm afraid this will make things worse," Galen said, looking worriedly at his wife.

"And how long ago did you find out?" I asked, worried about how long my sister has gone without sleep. If she keeps this up, she will lose the baby anyway.

"The day before the battle. So it's been two days."

"Irene, you have to sleep. You're going to kill the baby. Isn't that what you want to prevent by going to the Hawk's Keep?" Charis said softly.

"Come on, I will take you to our room," Galen said, taking his wife and leading her out.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Irene and I were sitting in her room, trying to figure out what she could say to the avians to convince them.

"Zane, I think I'm better off just making it up as I go along. If I were in their position, a speech would seem less sincere than just talking. That is the main goal, for me not to offend them enough to kill me. I want to make sure my child and I survive."

I sighed. "It's your choice. You _are_ the one going."

"Correct. And besides, I already know a little of what I can say."

"If you're so sure," I said.

"I am. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get more sleep," she yawned.

"It's good to know you actually are sleeping now."

"It's good to know that this war will be stopped," she countered.

"I hope it works."

"It will," she said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"You cannot honestly say that they don't want peace just as much--if not more--than we do. Everyone is sick of it. You are, I am, Charis is, Galen, Adelina, Ailbhe, name someone who_ enjoys_ the war."

"I can't."

"Exactly. The avians have to feel the same way. Now, if you'll excuse me, tonight will be a very long night, and as I said before, I need sleep."

"Sleep away," I said, and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day passed quickly. Almost too quickly. Everyone was nervous, so no one talked much. Eleanor came about an hour before dusk. She was panting, and looking absolutely exhausted. It must have been a hard journey to take in such a short amount of time.

"Sir," she said, breathing heavily.

"It's Zane, please. Eleanor, did you take any breaks on the way back here?"

"No, you said to be back as soon as possible."

"You could have taken a break. That's has got to be hard hard journey," I said.

"Here," she said, and sat down.

She handed me a letter, which I quickly opened.

_Zane Cobriana:_

_We would be happy to have you and the avians come here. It makes us happy to know that someone_

_is trying to stop the war. It has gone on too long, too many people lost. About the time of the meeting,_

_just send word as soon as you know. We would like at least two days notice if possible. We will allow five_

_people each, whether you bring four guards or some family members does not matter. As long as you_

_and Danica--the future rulers--come, that is all that matters. Hope all goes well with requesting the_

_meeting with the avians, and we hope to see you soon._

_Good luck,_

_The Mistari_

Thank the gods. The Mistari said yes. If they hadn't, I don't know what we would have done.

"What's it say, Zane?" Charis asked.

"They said it is okay. We are allowed to bring five people each, and I should send word when I know when it is to take place."

"So all we have to do is speak with the avians?" Charis asked.

"You make it sound like it will be an easy task," Irene laughed.

"You're actually going to go over there?" Eleanor asked incredulously.

"Yes. We are sick of this war. But Eleanor, you must not say anything."

"I won't. I haven't breathed a word to anyone else about anything else, have I?"

"No, you haven't, and I thank you for that."

"Irene," Galen said, changing the subject, "You should leave soon, if you want to be there by morning. It's a long trip."

"All right."

Irene got ready to leave, and we all said goodbye to her.

"You all have to stop treating me like this will be the last time you see me," she said. "You're making _me_ worried, and I was fine before."

"Everything will be all right," Galen said.

We had worked everything out. Galen would go with her, but would leave her at the edge of the serpiente lands. The rest of the journey she would make alone. If she wasn't back by dusk tomorrow, Galen would go after her.

Irene left shortly after, and Charis and I sat in the room, not saying anything, just hoping she would be okay.


	4. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Two:

- - - - - - - - - -

"Zane, calm down. They'll be okay," Adelina said as she put an arm around my waist.

"I can't. What if something happens? I should have gone," I sighed.

"You know you couldn't have. Now come, you need rest. They won't be back until around dawn, and you need to sleep."

"I can't," I said, and went back to pacing. I couldn't even sit still. I had been pacing my room for over an hour.

"Zane, sit down," Adelina said, a little more firmly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to sleep," I sighed.

"I can think of other things to do . . . " she trailed off, and began kissing me. I finally started to relax.

"This is a lot better than pacing," I said while kissing her neck.

"I figured it would be," she laughed.

"Much better," I sighed, content.

We stayed like that for a couple hours. Talking, laughing, kissing, just altogether enjoying each others company. I loved Adelina. She meant more to me than anyone else, but we both knew I couldn't marry her. As soon as I were to, the avians would kill her. Adelina was tough--tough enough to be the leader of the palace guard--but she could never be able to fight off all the avians that would try to kill her.

I would stop this war first. Than I would marry Adelina. My plan was to propose as soon as we declared peace.

"Zane."

"Yes?" I said with my eyes closed. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep, so I was laying down.

"It's almost dawn," she said.

I sat up immediately. They should be back soon. Irene had promised me she would be out of the Hawk's Keep by dawn, and they would head right back afterwards. That meant they would be here in three or four hours.

"Zane," she laughed, "I was just telling you. They won't be here for another four hours or so. And you still need to rest."

"How am I supposed to do that after you just told me how soon they will be here?"

"I told you that because . . . well, I guess it _wasn't_ a good idea to tell you," she laughed, than paused for a second. "_Please_ try to sleep, Zane," she pleaded.

"I can't, Adelina," I sighed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because every time I sleep, I dream," I sighed.

"About?" she pushed, trying to get me to tell her everything. There was no way to tell her about Danica. It wasn't as if they were bad dreams about her, but Adelina had a tendency to be very jealous, and hearing that I was dreaming of another woman would not sit well with her.

"The battles. Death. Decay. The faces of all the avians I have killed over the years," I said.

"Zane, it's normal for you to dream about that. Everyone does," she replied.

"Do you?"

"Not often," she confessed.

"See? It's not exactly normal. Neither is constantly dreaming of Dan--" I cut myself short, realizing what I was about to say.

"Of who?" Adelina asked curiously.

"No one. Never mind."

"Obviously it's someone, Zane. Who?" She asked.

"No one, never mind," I repeated.

"Zane," she said, worried.

"Never mind, Adelina," I snapped. I hated yelling at her, but sometimes she just _wouldn't drop it._

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it."

She rolled over, and rested her head on my chest. "It's okay, Zane. I know how you can get, and I understand."

I just closed my eyes, resting. I would not let sleep take over, but I was tired.

****

- - - - - - - - - -

"Zane, wake up." I felt someone nudge my shoulder, but I just rolled over and ignored it.

"Zane, come on. They will be here in ten minutes. We can see them from the tower," the girl continued. I buried my head deeper in the pillow, hoping to tune her out.

"Zane!" she finally shouted, fully waking me up. Everything came back to me. Irene and Galen went to the Hawk's Keep to make peace; Adelina was with me.

I sat up. "When will they be here?" I asked.

"Within the next ten minutes. We saw them when they came over the hill. Now go get dressed and ready, you don't want to greet them like this, do you?" she smiled, waving her hand at me, and my lack of clothing.

"No, I don't," I smiled back, than got up to get dressed.

"Irene was unharmed, right?" I asked Adelina when I got back.

"As far as I know. I didn't actually see them, but another guard did. And they were too far away to see anything in much detail," she said.

"I hope they're both unharmed. If anything happened their child . . . " I trailed off.

Adelina put a hand on my shoulder. "Lets go meet up with Charis."

****

- - - - - - - - - -

Charis sat in the dining hall, looking just as--if not more--anxious than I was.

"Hello, mother," I greeted her.

"Hello, Zane. I assume you're down here because you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?" I asked, worried that there was more than Adelina had told me.

"That we saw them, and they're on their way back," she replied. Good. That was all the news there was.

Adelina and I sat in silence. Charis didn't speak either, and then room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I closed my eyes, sighing and hoping they were okay. The lookouts had seen them, so there really was no need to worry, but I still did. Losing so many family members had done that to me. Even if I know they are all completely safe, I worry.

"Are you okay, Zane?" Charis asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine. Worried, that's all," I assured her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Zane."

"Yes, I do. What if the avians didn't accept the meeting with the Mistari?" I asked.

"Of course they did. If they didn't want peace, they would have killed Irene, not sent her back to the Palace," Adelina said.

"Not necessarily."

"Than what else would they do?"

I sighed again. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. You may not think it, Zane, but I know a lot about war. Your father wasn't the only one."

"I know. I just forget sometimes. You don't seem at all like the other warriors," I replied.

"That's because I never fought. Your father wouldn't allow it. But I did see my share of death," she said quietly. I assumed she was thinking of my father.

"How much longer until we can expect them back?" I asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Zane," Adelina laughed.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.

"No, not really," she smiled.

"Milady," one of the guards said to my mother.

"Yes?"

"They're here. Irene and Galen."

"And?" she inquired.

"Everyone is unharmed, and they wish to speak to you," he replied.

"Okay," Charis smiled, relieved. I wasn't the only one that was worried; I just didn't try to hide it.

Irene and Galen walked in then, mumbling something about it being 'absurd that we have to wait.'

"Irene!" Charis said, and hugged her daughter.

"The baby's made it this far, mother, lets not lose it by hugging each other," Irene laughed, squished.

I hugged her next. I can't believe they made it there and back okay. "Everything went all right?" I asked.

"It went perfect. Thankfully the guards didn't kill me on sight, which was what I was afraid of."

"When did you get there?" Adelina asked.

"A couple hours after midnight," she responded.

"You have to give us more information than that," Charis said.

She sighed, but she was smiling. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

"How did the avians react to the meeting?" I asked.

"They were surprised, to say the least. The young one, oh, I can't remember her name-"

"Danica," I immediately said, cutting her off and earning a glance from Adelina.

"Well, _Danica_ seemed like she showed the most sense. I think Nacola might have just killed me on the spot if it weren't for her," Irene said.

"Did Nacola actually _order_ the guards to kill you?" I asked incredulously.

"No, but she looked like she wanted to."

"Okay . . . So what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I explained everything to them, and told them about the Mistari meeting. They didn't seem to believe that you wanted this at first, but I told them what you had said to me, and that seemed to make them believe me," she explained.

"And what did I say to you?" I asked.

"You had said, 'Let them. If they do, someone might finally be satisfied that they've won this war, and maybe it will end.'"

"That really worked?" I asked. One little line made all the avians believe I was sincere?

"Of course. Heck, it even convinced _me_," she said.

"Convinced you?"

"At first even I wasn't fully convinced that you did want peace. That you were willing to sacrifice everything for the serpiente," Irene said calmly.

"You really believed I didn't want peace?" I asked, slightly angry.

"Now Zane, I didn't say that. I said I wasn't fully convinced. I saw you, Hating this war, and wanting it to stop. But I also saw you on the battlefield, killing every avian you could. It was hard to completely believe that you wanted peace when you were killing them like that. I think everyone was confused by that," she confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Zane," Charis said.

"I only fight like that because I see _my people_ getting killed. I hate it. What do you expect me to do? Stand idle while they are all getting falcon poison in their stomachs?" I was angry, and wasn't hiding it. I couldn't believe that they would believe I wanted the war to continue.

"I'm just saying what I thought, Zane. Now, may I continue?" she smiled.

I nodded. "Good. Anyway, after I had told them about the meeting, they asked when it would take place, and I said that was up to them," she said.

"And what date did they set?" I inquired.

"The meeting will take place in a fortnight," she replied.

"A fortnight? That means we'd have to . . . " I trailed off, realizing their plan.

"What?" they all asked.

"They still don't trust us," I said.

"Of course they don't. You can't expect them to immediately love us," Galen said, speaking up for the first time.

"They really think they're so smart, don't they?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"What did they do, Zane?" Irene asked.

"If they expect the meeting to take place in a fortnight, we have to leave _very_ early tomorrow. Otherwise, we wouldn't make the date. By doing this, they're insuring that we don't have time to plan anything at all before we have to leave, do you see? We're giving them two weeks to plan, without worrying about us planning something also," I explained.

"You're right," Irene gasped.

"What do we do?" Galen asked. "Should we even trust them? Is this meeting really worth it?"

"We have to go. They're not going to believe we want peace if we don't attend the meeting," I replied.

"Do you even think they'll go?" Charis asked.

"I think they will, maybe not by Nacola's decision, but maybe by Danica's. And if they don't, we get a nice vacation visiting some friends," I smiled. Though I had never been there, I knew the Mistari lands were beautiful. It would be a nice place to go.

"Well, then, we need to get ready. And figure out who is going," Charis said.

"It's very obvious. I had already thought about it, and I though it could be me, Adelina, Charis, Galen, and Irene, if she's up to it, with the baby," I said.

"No, I definitely want to go. I'm early enough along that the baby shouldn't be an issue," she said.

"That does sound like the best way to go," Charis said, "So now all we need to do is get ready. And we need to notify the Mistari of our date, of course."

"I will get talk to Eleanor before we leave," I said.

"I'm going to go get some rest before we leave," Irene said, and got up, Galen following right behind her.

"You should probably try to sleep, too, Zane. You only slept for two hours last night," Adelina said.

"Fine," I sighed, sounding like a ten-year-old.

"Good boy," Adelina laughed.

"But you're coming with me," I smirked, grabbing her and pulling her with me, despite her fake protests.

"Zane!" she said, sounding almost pained.

"What?" Concerned, I let go of her, looking to make sure everything was okay.

As soon as I did, she went running toward my room. "Ha! Try to get me now!"

I charged after her, laughing. I eventually caught up with her, and picked her up.

"Zane," she whined, but I cut her off with a kiss.

When I broke the kiss, she was quiet, leaning against my chest. "That's better," I commented.

She laughed and jumped out of my arms, but still ran in the direction I was taking her. I ran after her again, this time not catching up with her until we were at my rooms. I had to give her credit; she was quick.

I grabbed her once we were in my rooms, and shut the door. "I have you now," I said quietly, kissing her again.

"You've always had me," she smiled.

"I hate to break this off, but we both need sleep if we're going to leave tomorrow," I said after a moment.

"You're right," she sighed.

We laid down next to each other, and for the first time since the battle, I slept for a long period of time without dreaming of war, or Danica.


	5. Chapter 3

****

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three:

- - - - - - - - - -

The trip to the Mistari lands was long, and brutal. Their lands were far away, and since we did not have the luxury of wings that the avians had, our trip had to be on foot.

We left right after I woke up; Adelina had the servants pack everything. I spoke to my people, announcing that we were to meet up with the avians to try for peace. Many people argued, and some still don't believe that I do want peace. I gave brief instructions to Ailbhe, who would be in charge when Adelina and I departed. We met up with Charis, Irene, and Galen, and headed out.

I realized that everything was going as the avians had planned, but there was nothing I could do about it. We still had to go, and the trip would still take about two weeks. I might have been able to speed it up, but with Irene carrying a child, I didn't want to risk it.

"We're almost there, sweetheart," Galen said to Irene, who was panting from the heat.

"How much longer?" Irene asked him.

"About half a day. We are already in the Mistari lands; we were actually in them yesterday," Galen replied.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Charis sighed, looking almost as tired as Irene was.

"You're lucky we're traveling at night, Charis," I laughed. "Could you imagine taking this trip with the sun out?"

"I don't even want to imagine it," she chuckled.

The rest of the trip was quiet; everyone was too tired to speak. Little was said about the actual meeting; we were all too nervous. What if they didn't come? What if they tried to kill us on sight? No, that wouldn't happen. The Mistari were stronger than both our kinds, and they had given their word that they would protect both kinds. Then again, how do we know? I have their word, but in a time such as this, do words mean anything? Words are as easy to break as a twig. No, we were not safe from getting killed on sight. From them saying they didn't want peace, we were not safe. Though they agreed to the whole meeting, I had no idea if they were also wanting for peace.

Nothing was safe anymore. But I was determined to change that, even if it takes my life to do so.

I was nervous about the whole situation, nervous about the avians, my sister, my mother, even the Mistari. How was I to know they would keep their word? How did I know they wouldn't secretly attempt something, teaming up with the avians? I knew my problem, but there was nothing that could be done. My problem was trust. How could I possibly trust someone who has killed thousands upon thousands of my kind? Even the Mistari. I knew them; I knew that they had no interest in joining this horrible war, but how was I to actually _trust_ them?

I couldn't. The answer was simple as that. To trust someone--especially an enemy--takes time, and patience. I have both, but do the avians?

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, Zane, We were expecting you," the Disa smiled when I walked in the great hall, followed by the others.

"Of course you were, I sent a letter to you," I laughed, than became more serious. "Have the avians arrived yet?"

"No," she sighed, for a reason that I have yet to know. "They should be here by dawn."

"Hello Charis," the Disa greeted my mother, bowing her head as a salutation. "Irene," she added.

"I don't believe I recognize you," the Dio added, nodding toward Adelina and Galen.

"This is Irene's husband, Galen, and Adelina, our head guard," I introduced, grabbing Adelina's hand and pulling her toward me.

"So how was your trip?" the Dio asked, making polite conversation. I was happy at their attempt at friendliness, but nothing looked better than a nice long nap at this point.

"Tiring," I answered honestly. "Your lands are beautiful, especially the main village," I complemented.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, I can see from all your faces that you are exhausted, and would love to nap, so I will have a servant take you to your rooms," the Disa said.

"Oh, no, we're--" I tried to argue, not wanting to be rude, though she was completely right.

"Nonsense, you're exhausted."

"Thank you very much," Irene said gratefully. "I'm afraid this trip has taken quite a toll on the baby and myself."

"You're expecting?" the Dio asked.

"Yes, we are," Irene smiled, and looked at Galen, who smiled back.

"Congratulations, then," the Disa smiled. She raised her hand, and a servant came forward, bowing to her. "Take them to their rooms, please," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, waving her hand at us to follow.

"Nice meeting you," I said.

"You, too, Zane," she smiled.

We walked out of the hall, toward the rooms where we would stay.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Here you go, sir," the servant pointed to my room.

"Thank you," I replied. She nodded, and then proceeded to show Irene and Galen to their room.

"I'll meet up with you at dawn," I said to Irene before she walked off.

I looked around; the room was huge. Instead of chairs, there were pillows on the ground, and a giant bed in the middle. Everything was decorated in rich purples and greens, and everything was either silk, or velour. It was amazing.

The serpiente palace had the same, but only for the royal family. All the guest bedrooms were not quite as nice as this; this was beautiful.

"You like it?" I asked Adelina.

"Of course, it's beautiful."

I nodded and yawned, then laid down.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Zane," Adelina nudged my shoulder, waking me. "Zane, it's dawn. They're here."

I shot up. "They're here?" I shouted.

"Yes, they just arrived. They will probably want rest also, so I figure you are safe to sleep a little longer," she said.

"I can't believe they actually came," I sighed, happy.

"They said they would, Zane," Adelina pointed out.

"Yes, but I wasn't . . . " I trailed off, in complete shock.

"You didn't expect them to stay true to their word," Adelina voiced my thoughts. "Honestly, I _still_ think they're up to something. This is too easy. Everything is going too well."

Deep down, I never expected them to come. I never expected the avians--the people that brutally murdered most of my family--to actually keep a promise. Lets hope they keep their other promise, too. Along with the Mistari.

A slight knock on the door brought me out of my reveries. "Yes?" I asked, and it came out a little harsher than I wished it to.

"Um . . . " the young Mistari servant said, taken aback by my tone of voice.

"Sorry," I smiled, hoping not to scare him any more.

"The avians have just arrived, and the Disa and Dio request your presence in the Great Hall. She said she would like to speak with you before the meeting," the boy stuttered.

"Of course," I smiled again. "We'll be right there."

The boy nodded, and walked back into the corridor, waiting to escort Adelina and myself to the Great Hall.

I quickly got ready, as did Adelina, and I walked out into the corridor.

Irene, Galen, and Charis were also there, waiting for us, I suppose. "Are you ready, Zane?" Charis asked, looking extremely nervous But I think no one looked worse than Galen, who was staring at his wife with a look of fear on his face. Not from her, but from fear of her getting hurt.

"It'll be okay, Galen," Charis tried to comfort him, since his wife was just as nervous.

"How do we know?" Galen whispered, voicing the exact thing I had been thinking.

"This way, please," the Mistari boy said, waving his hand in a motion for us to follow.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was having serious doubt about the whole thing; how was this ever going to work? To make peace between two kinds that have been at war for centuries, how? I was suddenly doubting what the Mistari could do for us. There were few options, if any.

"How is this even possible?" I mumbled, not expecting anyone to respond.

"I don't know, Zane; the Disa and Dio will decide," Charis said calmly.

We walked into the great hall now, and the servant bowed and walked out once the Dio nodded his head.

"Zane, I'm assuming you came unarmed?" he asked calmly. "Though you still have weapons. I am trusting you not to bite them the second they walk in?"

"Of course, I set up this meeting for peace, did I not?" I replied evenly.

"Zane, sit," Adelina said. "And calm down, too."

I glared at her, anger mixing in with the many other emotions I was feeling at that moment. "How do you expect me to just calm down? This entire meeting will change _everything_. Stopping this war will be a good change, but who knows what else will happen?"

"I'm just trying to help," Adelina shot back, glaring back.

"Well you're not," I snapped. _You have to trust them_, I kept repeating to myself, over and over. Trust was the problem; what none of us had. How was I supposed to trust them, though? I looked at Adelina, surprised to see her looking away from me, a hurt expression on her face.

"Zane, I understand you're nervous, but please do not take it out on poor Adelina. Not sit," Charis commanded.

I saw a girl walk in the room, nervous from our bickering. "Um . . . excuse me," the little Mistari--no older than fifteen--said, looking at the Disa.

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"They are ready, may we bring them in?" She said, looking down and blushing. Clearly she was nervous around us. I smiled, amused at how frightened everyone was. That girl could've beaten me in a fight, had she been in her animal form. Any Mistari could.

Just then, the avians walked in. First to come into the large room was a guard, judging by the way he was walking, as if always ready to attack. Next to come was a woman, much older than the others, with golden hair and eyes. Nicola Shardae. Two guards followed right behind her, their eyes flicking over everyone in the room,

Than she walked in.

She looked as amazing as when I had seen her on the battlefield. I closed my eyes, not wanting to remember that day. I knew if I did, the dreams would come back. Though, after this meeting, I was bound to have more dreams about her.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me, and when I opened my own, Danica was staring right at me. Her eyes were the same molten gold as I remembered. Her hair was pulled loosely up, leaving tendrils of hair around her face, making her look more beautiful than ever. I took my gaze from her face over her body, causing a large blush to form on her cheeks. Avians. So reserved. Before I could say anything to her, the guard that first walked in grabbed her, and pulled her out of my sight. He glared at me as he pulled her away, in which I returned with a raised-eyebrow and a smirk. So they _were_ just as nervous as us . . .

My nervousness was slowly going away as I realized this. They were all terrified of me. Avians showed almost no emotions, unlike the serpiente. But fear; fear they did show. Whether or not they intend it to; it shows.

The Disa suddenly stood, causing the already silent room to fall even more silent. "I already know this isn't going to be easy," she started, looking at each of us for a second. "But as long as both of you are willing to make an effort, there is always a chance for peace."

Galen and Adelina immediately grumbled at this, and I shot them both a glare. I looked over to Irene to see she had done the same. They fell quiet.

The Disa turned to my mother first, "Charis, you are Naga, are you not?"

Charis nodded, but then explained. "I am, but my Diente is dead--" Yes, murdered by the kind we were trying to make peace with, "--Zane hasn't taken the throne yet, but you should address him as our leader." All of this the Disa and Dio already knew, and were only asking us so that the avians knew.

She then turned to me, smiling slightly. My nervousness was returning, and it must have shown through. "Zane, have you not taken a mate?"

I was surprised by the question. As much as Adelina and I wanted to, we knew it was too dangerous, and it was too soon for us. After this war, maybe. I looked up to the Disa, and answered honestly, "Taking a mate in the middle of this war would be giving a death sentence to a woman in return for her love. I've learned from experience that even a woman with child is not safe from the killing, not when she's carrying a cobra's blood."

The Disa looked surprised by my answer, but quickly regained composure and nodded, turning toward the avians. "And among your people, Nicola, whom should I address as your leader?" she asked.

"My daughter," the queen answered, motioning toward Danica. "Danica Shardae. She will soon be queen."

"How soon?" the Mistari queen asked gently, looking at Danica. I looked at Danica also, seeing her lower her head in shame, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As soon as the guard caught me looking in their direction, he moved, blocking her from my view again. I smirked.

Nicola was hesitant when she answered, "My daughter has no alistar. The one she was raised with was killed in this war, and since Shardae is now old enough, I want her to choose her own. When I said soon, I simply meant . . . " she trailed off, gathering her thoughts. Charis seemed to be the only one on our side who understood the queen's odd statement, because she raised her eyebrows. I would have to ask her about it later. "I am tired of this war," Nicola continued, "tired of being queen. My daughter still has faith, and if anyone is strong enough to lead us to peace, it is her. She will be appointed Tuuli Thea on her next birthday," she finished.

The Disa nodded again. "Danica, Zane, both of you have come here, asking for peace. Both of your families are willing to follow you. Why do you need our help?" she asked, looking Danica and me in the eye.

I finally spoke up. "Even if every one of us wants peace, our people would rather fight than be taken by surprise. Among my own guards," with this I couldn't help but look over at Adelina, "there is strong doubt as to how far we could trust the avians, and among many of my people there is even speculation as to why I would want to make peace." They had argued with me, saying I was walking into a death trap I had created, and that I was crazy for even attempting peace with them, for they were traitors and would break the truce within weeks.

The Disa looked at Danica, and she nodded, agreeing with my words. "We were barely able to control our soldiers these last two weeks. They don't believe the serpiente can be trusted, and unless we either give them permission to fight again, or we find some way to convince them that the Cobriana family and their people really want peace, my mother and I won't have the power to keep them from going against us," she finished. That was a startling fact; the avian armies had more control than their queen did.

The Disa sighed and looked over at her husband. They conferred quietly for a moment, and then the Dio spoke. "You both are saying that your people doubt your sincerity, and the other side's sincerity. You two are their leaders, and if you can set an example and show them how much you are wiling to give for this peace, they will follow." The Dio looked Danica in the face, and I had an idea of where this was going. The idea had crossed my mind also at one point, but I immediately dismissed it. _I could never do _that, I had thought.

"The question then is, how much are you willing to give?" he asked us. How much? I would give _anything_ for peace. It scared me, but I knew I would. My freedom, even my _life_. I would give up my life, if it meant ending this war. Anything--even if I didn't want to, I still would.

"Anything." I was surprised to hear Danica answer, especially with something like that. I had seen her in the battlefield, I knew that she hated it. But I still doubted what she really wanted. Maybe she was just as eager for this war to end as I was.

"Everything," I echoed, before I even thought about it.

The Disa stood, taking over again. She looked me in the eye, and then turn to Danica and did the same. She spoke in a voice of absolute wisdom, making me realize why I had chosen to have this meeting here. "When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it. Similarly, when you have a rift between peoples as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start at the center." I saw Danica glance at me when she said this, and I wondered if she had the same idea as I had about where this was going. No. The Disa couldn't possibly ask--

"You came for our advice. All I can send you away with is this: You can only sew shut a rip by making the two sides one again. Danica Shardae, Zane Cobriana, you said you would give up anything, everything, to stop the war." She looked at Danica and then at me, and then spoke again. I was in shock about what she was asking. Here it came . . .

"Never ask your people to do something you do not have the courage, or the determination, to do. If you want peace, start between the two of you."

The entire hall fell absolutely silent, even I stopped breathing. Everyone knew what she was saying; what her advice was. The Disa raised her voice, as if addressing everyone in the room. "The best advice I can offer is this: Tie the two royal families. Make the two sides into one. If you are willing to trust each other, and willing to put aside your anger and your hatred, then Zane Cobriana, take Danica Shardae as your mate. Danica Shardae, have Zane Cobriana as your alistar." And that was it, the advice. How was that ever going to work? It was a death sentence. Danica just said she had trouble keeping her guards at bay, what would happen if a serpiente--no, not just a serpiente. Armani of the serpiente--ever entered the Hawk's keep. And what about Adelina? I loved her; I could not bear to ever marry another. How could the Disa possibly ask such a thing?

The guard beside Danica was the first to shoot up, objecting. I had the suspicion there was something between Danica and the guard, from how he acted around her. Adelina was next, shouting. Nicola's voice rose, also, at the same time my mother stood. My voice rose as well, louder than the others. "I think that's an absurd idea," I shouted. Danica looked like she might have wanted to say something, but was too shocked to. Irene and Galen stayed silent.

The Disa rose her hands to silence everyone, and signaled to a Mistari guard. He touched Charis's arm, telling her to sit, while another did the same to the Guard next to Danica.

The Disa's voice was soft, but sad. It was laced with despair from knowing that her advice was in no way to be taken. "If you, the leaders of your people, are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect your warriors to do so? Stay here for the night, think on my words-" No--this had to be talked about now. There was no time to think. The more we _thought_ about it, the less inclined to the idea they would become. I would not let that happen. No matter how absurd the Disa's advice was, it also happened to be the most logical. There was a reason people came from far away to visit the Mistari for advice.

"Wait, Please--" I interrupted, but the Disa cut short my words.

"Dismissed, all of you. You may return tomorrow as sunset if you wish to do so. For now, seek your beds, rest and think on my words." With those words, the Disa and Dio rose off their dais and left the room. We were ushered out by the Mistari guards. No matter how hard I tried to get to Danica, to talk about this, they would not let me. But I knew we could not just start tomorrow's meeting off from this. We needed to talk first, and if I couldn't do it now, I was going to find a way to before tomorrow's meeting.


	6. Chapter 4

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Four:**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

When nightfall came, I found myself walking toward Danica's tent. After hours of arguing with my family--mainly Adelina--, I finally managed to convince them that talking to her alone was completely necessary if we were to attempt peace. "Zane," Adelina had said to me, tears in her eyes, "You're not considering the Disa's suggestion, are you?"

In truth, I was considering it. I loved Adelina, but as I have said before, peace is more important. Than anything in this world, including my life. The way I looked at my situation was, I could give up my love for Adelina, so that hundreds could love another without constant worry over their mates' death, or I could stay with Adelina, and have those hundred of people be kept apart from their mates by death.

There were four guards outside her door. The Mistari actually added guards. Though, they did the same for our tents, as well. Did they really have as little trust in us as we did in each other? Slipping past the guards by Danica's tent was not easy, but it was by no means difficult. All I had to do was change into my animal form. The guards only thought that if they were standing in front of the door, nothing could get in.

I stood as still as I could in the shadows, watching her for a moment. She was as beautiful as ever.

I moved a little, trying to get her attention. It worked, and shot up, staring in my direction. I said my name, hoping to calm her down by also adding I came in peace. Stepping out of the shadows, I saw her eyes looking me up and down, no doubt looking for weapons. I raised my hands up to show her I wasn't holding anything, which made her relax slightly, but not much. I could still hear her heartbeat. It was equal to a rabbits---when being chased by a fox.

"What do you want?" she asked, fear filling her voice. Hearing her fear made me more confident, and I sat down on one of the many pillows lining the room.

"I decided that you and I should talk," I stated calmly, growing more confident as I went on. "Sit down, Danica. I'm not going to ravage or bite you or whatever it is you're thinking." I would never even think about doing such a thing in Mistari lands. They would kill me--if the avians didn't get to me first--the second I killed her.

She sat down, but it looked like she had to force herself to. I inwardly laughed at this. Her heartbeat also slowed, but only slightly. Fear was written on her face, though she tried to cover it up. "Talk?

"We were thrown out of the Mistari hall quite abruptly," I explained, "and in all likelihood the same will happen tomorrow unless we have some discussion prior." If we didn't talk tonight, I had no idea how long this meeting would take. A week? Two weeks?

"Continue," she said, slowly, trying once again to disguise the fear, and, once again, failing.

"Did you know there are four guards outside your door, Danica?" I asked. Her expression turned from fear to shock, and I smirked. "I thought not. The Mistari added their own people to yours. They're all incompetent, really, or I wouldn't be here, but it would have been tricky to catch you alone tomorrow," I explained, amused at the pure shock written on Danica's face. "And since you're the only one in your group that has demonstrated any sense, you seemed to be the one to talk to." I had no other choice, really. Stabbing myself in the stomach would be about as useful as talking to Nacola. The women's heart--which was very small to start with--had disappeared the day she went to her husband's funeral.

"It's late, Zane," she sighed. "And I am very tired. What is it you want to talk about?" The fatigue showed on her face as well. She looked about ready to faint, from fear, shock, and exhaustion. But I could not leave now. I needed to talk to her, or this war would never end.

"About life," I replied, "And about death. About the fact that my people mean more to me than anything else, and I would do almost anything to end this foolish war. I want to talk to you about the world, and most specifically, about you."

"M-me?" she stuttered.

I sighed. Was the entire meeting going to go like this? With her shocked at everything I said? Did she believe I came into her tent to talk about the weather? "Of course you. If the Mistari Disa's proposal is even to be considered, I would like to know what I'm getting myself into." I knew a lot about her, but nothing about her character. I knew the woman who was constantly behind her avian reserve. But I also knew the woman who cried for my brother in the battlefield. And the woman who did not cry when her own brother died. She confused and fascinated me to no end; I needed to know the character behind the actions before I married her. _If_ I married her.

"I believe you already expressed your opinion on that subject," she said, her tone sour. Finally, another emotion besides shock and fear . . . I just then realized how rude my previous comment was. I did not mean it like she must have taken it . . .

"And I believe my first reaction is probably right," I agreed, nodding. "It _is_ an absurd idea, but that is no doubt why it has never been tried. I'm not saying I'll go along with it," I added quickly, "But it does have some potential."

She said nothing for a moment, and just stared at me, in pure fascination. I was finally beginning to see a little behind the cool reserve the avians always had. "And what exactly do you think you're 'getting yourself into'?" she inquired, her voice more than a little sour. My eyes flicked down her form again, studying her body. She had surprisingly toned arms for a woman, especially an heir. Though her form looked fragile, she also looked like she would put up a fight if she was ever threatened.

"If it was just your body, Danica, I would agree very quickly," I said, causing a blush of no small size to creep up her cheeks. "But one doesn't choose a life partner for form, and the simple fact is that your mind comes as a part of the deal---and _that_ is a part of you that, despite years of musing over it, I have yet to fathom." At the word 'years', her expression changed, as if she did not like the way I worded it.

"I thought I understood you once," I continued. "Beautiful and arrogant and blind to suffering. And I had almost learned to hate you. But then I heard that the pristine Danica Shardae had knelt in the blood and filth of the battlefield and held my brothers hand and sung to him so that he would not die alone." I thought it not necessary to say that I was actually _there_ watching her as she did it. It would only make her more nervous. "It made me think that perhaps you might have a heart after all." I was talking with my hands, and the small outreach toward her as I spoke hadn't even registered in my mind until I heard a whimper. She jumped immediately, backing away from me.

"Damn it, Danica!" I hissed. I tried to keep my voice soft so she would call the guards, but I was agitated. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said slower.

She stood up right after I spoke, stepping back. I had scared her. The one thing I tried _not_ to do. "Forgive me if I find it difficult to completely trust the man who had so many of my kind killed," her voice was filled with venom, something I hadn't expected from her.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already," I said bluntly."I didn't have the slightest bit of difficulty slipping past your guards. Your avian heart beats almost a hundred times a minute at rest. Poison from a cobra's bite would reach your brain within seconds, so quickly you would not have a chance to cry out." My temper rose, along with my voice as I continued. "Trust me, little avian, when I say if I wanted you dead, you would have been dead long ago. I wouldn't have bothered to set up this whole meeting with the Mistari. I would have broken into your room in the dark of night and smoothed you with that Chinese silk pillow that you keep on the top of the trunk at the foot of your bed." I thought of her bedroom, and that little pillow. I looked at her, to see that her face was completely shocked.

"What?"

I couldn't help but joke around at this. "You know that one I mean--gold and red silk, with flying black and silver dragons. Beautiful, obviously handcrafted--"

"Who told you about it?" she demanded.

"About what?" I asked, extremely amused as I sat back down on the pillows. "About the pillow? Or the oaken chest it sits on?" I paused, looking up at her shock filled face, and had to restrain from laughing. "Or maybe about the white woolen blanket you sleep with in colder weather, which is as soft as new down, and the heavy tapestry that hangs across the open balcony doors in good weather."

"How . . . " she asked, unable to form a complete sentence.

"I've been there," I admitted. "I've seen it. The Hawk's Keep isn't the easiest place in the world to sneak into, but I have a talent for such things. I nearly got myself caught the first time, trying to figure out how to get to the first floor, but luckily avian guards don't think to look _up_ for an enemy. From there, there are servant staircases. You don't even keep your door locked, Danica," I pointed out, knowing that the next time I go, the door will be locked.

I looked down, staring intently at one of the pillows, waiting for her to say something. I heard her exhale when I looked away, which made me smile. The effect a cobra's eyes have on an avian is amazing.

"You're making this up," she finally said, sounding utterly horrified.

"You really think so?" I smiled, trying to retrain from laughing once again. I became more serious as I continued, "The first time I saw you, Danica, I was sixteen. I had just lost the first of my brothers in an avian attack. Someone--I don't remember who--told me you had just turned fifteen. For your birthday, my brother died," I sighed. "I rode a horse to the old Desmodus paths, and then cut through the woods. It was an hour or so after midnight when I found myself at your bedside. I meant to kill you," I admitted. When I first decided to come to Danica's tent, I had no idea I would be telling her so much. Something about Danica, though, made me. Made me want to confess everything.

"And why didn't you?"

"Sit down, Danica," I sighed, though I tried to hide it. "Do you have even the faintest idea how beautiful you are?" I asked, enjoying the small rush of color forming in her cheeks. I closed my eyes, the memory of Danica five years ago fresh in my head. "You were fifteen. Only a year younger than I was. You were wearing white lambskin pants, and a blouse made of fur-lined cotton. I assumed you had fallen asleep before preparing for bed." I opened my eyes, shaking my head. "I remember thinking you were as striking as the chaste Greek goddess of the hunt. I was young. And I wasn't a killer, not then, anyway. I had never killed before, and I couldn't start by destroying something so exquisite. I reached out to touch your cheek." She looked as captivated by the story as I was. I traced the spot I had touched five years ago. To my surprise, Danica didn't move.

"You cried out in your sleep and pulled away from me. And then I saw the cut on your cheek, right here. Your arm had another slice, like you had been in a fight." I traced the cuts, remembering them as if it was only a day ago that it all happened, not five years. "For a moment I wanted more than anything just to take you into my arms, but you had pulled away from me already, and I was afraid of frightening you. I told myself I hated you." I trailed my fingers through her hair. I was completely confused as to why she always had this affect on me; we had only really just met. Something about her, though, drew me in. "But it wasn't true. You weren't responsible for the fighting. You weren't able to stop it any more than I was."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, staring blankly at the floor, her voice sounding as if she was miles away. Her mind probably was.

I dropped on my knees, bringing me quite close to Danica. I could hear her breathing change as I did this, and she looked down at her legs, as if planning a move. Seeing that she was trapped, her heart rate increased, but she didn't say anything as I continued, "You didn't start this war, Danica, and neither did I. It's been going on for so long it's meaningless; people fight because they don't know what else to do. People fight because their leaders fight, and their leaders are killed, so they have more reason to go on." I reached out and took her hand in mine, feeling the warmth of her skin. "Danica, my sister Irene is carrying a child. She was white with fear when she told me. It's an event that should bring joy . . . but everyone in my family just remembers an Avian soldier plunging a sword into my oldest sister's swollen belly." She opened her mouth to apologize, but I put my finger over her lip, silencing her. She never did anything to start this war; I doubted she had anything to do with it. She hadn't been the one to plunge the knife; it wasn't her crime to apologize for. I whispered, "No apologies needed from you, Danica." I trailed my fingers through her hair again. "I am going back to the royal hall tomorrow evening. My mother, sister and guards will not be there to argue with the Disa and me. I hope you'll be there, and that you will listen to what she has to say. What she suggests . . . it might work. I'm just asking you to give the idea chance." I saw a slight flicker of hesitation in her face, and I knew she was thinking the idea would never work.

"Please Danica," I pleaded. "You sang to my brother of peace and hope. I can't believe that you aren't as desperate for those things as I am. Just . . . try."

She nodded, looking far away again as she spoke, "I will try."

I leaned forward to kiss her cheek--something I usually did after talking to one of my own kind--and she let out a brief, shocked cry. Immediately after, two of the guards rushed in, weapons in hand. I tensed, ready to attack, when Danica stepped in between the guards and myself. One of the guards moved forward to try to stop her, but Danica spoke. "There's no trouble here," she assured the guard in a hard voice. "I was just about to escort Zane out, anyway." I breathed a sigh of relief when she spoke, fortunate that she wasn't going to turn me into the guards.

"Zane?" she said, a signal for me to get out before they changed their minds about letting me pass.

"Thank you for speaking with me at such a late hour, Danica," I said in a cool tone, showing none of the emotions that had passed through me as I talked with Danica. I was ready for attack, though, and I let that show, to taunt the guards. Immature, and stupid, but I did it anyway. I had out my arm for Danica, giving her a pleading look, and she took it. As we walked out of the room, the guard I now recognized as the same guard from the meeting earlier, did not move, and I had to shoulder past him on my way out, fighting the urge to knock him to the ground as I did so.

He gave me a look of fury as I walked past, and I caught his glare with my own, locking him in my gaze. I realized what would probably hurt the guard more than any other actions; I took Danica's waist, pulling her toward me, and placed my lips softly on her own.

He stepped forward, glaring at me more than before, but I was too quick. I let go of Danica and was walking toward my tent before he did anything. I changed into my animal form, breathing in the night air.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Once inside my own tent again, I realized how stupid and foolish my action was. At the time, I hadn't even thought about what I was doing; I had just wanted to agitate the guard. But what I had done could have started a battle, one in which would ruin all hope of peace. All because of my arrogance.

I was stupid.

"How did it go?" Adelina asked bitterly as I walked into the tent.

I began to explain the conversation between Danica and myself, leaving the part about my trips to the Hawk's Keep out, along with the kiss. I tried to word everything as best I could, knowing that this would probably end up in a fight between us. I could see her getting angrier as I continued, and by the time I finished, she was furious.

"Alone!" she shouted. "You're going to go _alone_!"

"We need to be able to discuss this without interruption on your or that guards side," I kept my voice calm, hoping not to anger her more.

"Who says I would interrupt?" she asked.

"Adelina, we were only in the hall for about twenty minutes, and you managed to interrupt. This is going to be a much longer, much more serious talk. Interruption will not help." I was getting more annoyed as the conversation progressed, and my voice was showing it.

"So you're considering it now?"

"What other choice do I _have_, Adelina!" I shouted. I knew my family was going to be hard to convince, and I knew Adelina was going to be the most difficult, but that didn't mean I wasn't agitated by their lack of common sense about the entire situation. If I marry Danica, this war ends. If I don't, it continues, and my families lives are still at risk, along with my peoples.

"Say no! Make some agreement with them! Why does it have to be this!"

"The avians--even my people--trust the rulers. Even Danica and I don't trust each other. If we were to just have an agreement, the effect it would have on everyone would be far less than if the two sides joined, making Danica also my people's ruler, and I theirs. A little agreement between us would constantly have doubts about the other side's sincerity. Believe me; Danica doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea, either. Neither of us are. But in order to make this war stop, there will be sacrifices. If I need to sacrifice the love of my life to stop the deaths of thousands of my people--so be it. That's what it comes down to, Adelina. My people. And my family. I care for them more than anything else in this world--I cannot bear to see another one die from this war. I couldn't bear to see _you_ die, Adelina." My voice had gotten so quiet by the end of my speech that even I could barely hear it. Adelina's face had lost some of the anger in it, and she looked at me in understanding, before looking back down at the ground.

"Zane, I realize you do not want to do this any more than I want you to, and I understand. Now, it's _your_ turn to understand. Zane, if you do this, I have to watch you--the love of my life--wed another woman. One you do not even love. I have to continue being your guard, following you around with _her_. I have to protect her, though the thing I want to do most is kill her. I have to live out my life, watching, pining for someone I cannot have. Do you have any idea what that will do to _me_?" She asked, looking up. I could see her eyes were red and filled with tears, and I wrapped her in my arms.

"I know, Adelina, I know," I said, kissing the top of her head as she cried.

"No, you don't, Zane. You're not the only who will have to suffer through that!" she sobbed.

"No, I am not," I whispered softly. "Adelina, do you not think this will be equally as hard for me?"

"No, Zane, I don't think it will be. You're just going into this plan with so little thought . . . it makes me wonder . . . "

I backed up so I could see her face, and gently wiped away her tears. "Adelina, I told you the reason for that. I need to stop this war. If I don't, I have to constantly worry that you are not safe, that the rest of my family isn't safe. At least now I will know you are safe. I have put quite a bit of thought into this."

"Why do you trust her so much? She could be coming here just to kill you," Adelina asked.

"I have no choice but to trust her," I said.

"Zane." I looked over to see Irene, standing there, looking very worried.

"Is everyone okay? What happened?" Panic began to rise in me; what if what Adelina had just said was the truth?

"The avians are gone, they just left," she said, shaking her head.

Oh, God, the kiss. I had ruined everything, just because I wanted to get back at the guard. How could I have been so _stupid_? Just to make sure, I asked, "Did they give any reason for their departure?"

"None, they just told the Disa they had to get back to the Keep."

"Cowards," Adelina said from behind me.

I turned and glared at her. "Adelina, please, that is not helping."

"Did you talk to the Disa?" I asked, turning back to Irene.

"Yes, she said that there was really nothing else to do, and that our best bet was to head back. Maybe plan another meeting soon."

I sighed. This was not going according to plan. How was I ever going to make this work?


	7. Chapter 5

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Five:**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"Zane," Charis said, "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" I sighed, trying not to be rude to my own mother.

"You seem to be blaming yourself for what happened; you've been acting like this the entire trip! Adelina thinks you're mad at her, and Irene is just . . . worried. We all are. This was not your fault, Zane. Nothing that happened in the meeting was your fault. And yet you blame yourself for it. You do the same for the war. Just because you have a cobra's blood doesn't mean you are personally responsible for this war," she said.

"But it _is_ my fault," I whispered. If I hadn't been foolish enough to visit Danica without the guards knowing; if I had been more careful not to startle Danica, maybe they wouldn't have left early. If I hadn't kissed her, maybe there would be peace.

"What could you have possibly done that would make their retreat your fault?" Charis asked lightly.

"You were right," I admitted. "I should never have visited Danica that night. All of you were right."

"Did she tell?"

"No," I looked down, afraid to face her eyes as I spoke my next words. "I startled her, and she shouted in fright, bringing the guards in. And I . . . what I did after that was incredibly stupid, and it probably ruined our chances of peace." If that guard or Danica told Nacola what had happened that night, Nacola would make sure I--and any other member of my family--never was able to step on avian grounds ever again--even if it was for peace. She has probably already doubled the guards guarding Danica's room--if she didn't, I'm sure Danica did.

"Zane," Charis said, startled, "What did you do?"

"I can't . . . I can't tell you. I don't want anyone to know." I shouldn't have mentioned it to her in the first place, but I could not take it back now.

"Zane . . . " Charis pleaded.

"I . . . I kissed her," I confessed, still looking down.

"You what?" she gasped.

"The guard on the way out was . . . I know what I did was incredibly stupid, and I did it only because of my arrogance. But still, though it was not for any other reason that to offend the guard, I do not want Adelina to know. What has happened the last few days has been almost unbearable to her. I couldn't stand to see her have to also deal with that. I love Adelina, mother, more than anything else. But she--and the rest of my family and people--must understand, I will do whatever is necessary to stop this war from killing any more." This was not the first time I said this, nor would it be the last.

"I know, Zane, I know." She said, raising my chin so she could look into my eyes. "But I do have one question I must ask, though you have already assured me of your reason behind the kiss. Are you at all attracted to Danica?"

"Of course not! How could you believe such a thing?" I shouted, embarrassed and shocked.

"I saw the way you looked at her at the meeting," she said, looking straight into me eyes. "And you also weren't very against the suggestion the Mistari made."

"I can assure you, mother, I am not attracted to Danica Shardae. I want peace, as you know, and that is why I considered it. She is a beautiful woman, and that has not escaped my notice. The fact that she, also, seemed to consider the suggestion made me curious about her, but that is it. Adelina is the woman I love."

She nodded.

"And," I added, "Every time I look at her, it only reminds me of all those whom I have lost from those with feathers. I don't think I could ever love an avian. Too many memories . . . "

"I understand." She nodded again. "Sorry, but I had to ask. What that would do to Adelina . . . "

"I know," I whispered.

"Speaking of Adelina, she was asking where you were before." My mother's voice became lighter as she said this.

"She couldn't find me?"

"No. I think she expected you to stay directly in camp, not stray away," my mother responded.

"Oh. I'll head back, then," I said.

"No, stay here. I'll tell her you're here. It'll give you more privacy," she said, getting up.

"Okay," I agreed. She walked away, leaving me once again alone. I sighed heavily, going back to thinking what to do. That entire meeting had been a disaster. Maybe I shouldn't even have done it. Thinking back, what had it actually done? Had we become any closer to ending this war than before? In fact, it may have even made things worse.

I got up off the boulder I had been sitting on, and walked to the cliff, sitting down on the edge. The view from here was amazing. You couldn't see any of the avian or serpent lands--they were on the other side--but you could see miles of land. The landscape varied greatly, which only added to the magnificence of it all.

I sighed again. "What am I going to do?" I mumbled softly.

"Don't give up." I heard Adelina whisper from behind me. I turned around, and she sat down beside me.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good," she smiled. I was surprised at how she was acting, and that she was telling me not to give up. But it was certainly not something I was about to ask her.

After a couple minutes, she spoke again. "Why don't you ask the Mistari for another meeting?"

I laughed humorlessly. "A lot of good the last did. And besides, there is no way that the avians would come again; Nacola would barely think it worth her time." I had never been particularly fond of Nacola–or any avian for that matter--but the meeting only made me dislike her more. Nacola really was so heartless as to not even give peace a try, she fled at the first sign of any threat, though we were in Mistari lands and nothing could happen.

"You could at least try."

"I'm trying to think of other things first. Another meeting would be my last resort."

"What else could you do?" she asked.

"I have to talk to Danica," I replied. She was the only one of the avians with any sense; she was who I had to talk to.

Adelina tensed at her name. I knew there would never be anything but hostility coming from Adelina toward Danica. I could not see any friendship forming. Not in the relatively close future, anyway. "How would you accomplish that?" she asked, withdrawn.

"I have no idea," I sighed. I could go to the Hawk's Keep at night again, but since I had revealed to her I had been there, she must have doubled the guards. Not to mention locked her doors. That only left scaling the wall up into her room, but that would be no easy task.

"Perhaps you could go to the Hawk's Keep, like Irene did," she suggested.

"And I would be killed on sight," I responded.

"Than maybe sneaking in," she said.

"And have it work just as well as last time," I said, just as briskly as before. I didn't want to tell Adelina I would be going, and what I might say to Danica, because that would only anger her. It would be better to keep it a secret from my family; at least until I had gone.

"Zane," Adelina said, annoyed, "I am only trying to _help_, please stop being so rude about it. I understand you're in a tight spot right now, but like I said, I'm only trying to help."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, putting an arm around my waist.

"I just . . . I don't know what to do . . . "

"I know," she whispered, "I know." She smiled again, and, trying to change the subject added, "It's an amazing view from here."

I smiled back at her, trying not to let my miserable mood show. "Yes, it is."

Serpiente were never known for being able to hide their emotions--that was avian talent--they were only able to detect them. Adelina picked up on my misery, and got up. "Come on, Zane. Lets go back to camp. Try to get your mind off of the avians and the war," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I smiled, more genuine then the last time.


	8. Authors Note

Hi everyone.

I've gotten alot of emails bugging me to write more/asking if I've given up on this story.

So here:

YES, I am writing more. I wrote some a couple days ago, and am going to write more today.

The reason I haven't been writing as much lately is:

When I don't have any inspiration whatsoever to write, I come out sounding like a third grader the second a pencil touches the paper.

BUT I have been reading Hawksong lately, which is giving me alot of inspiration.

(And if you didn't get this from what I said before:)

NO, I am NOT giving up on this.

Oh, and though this isn't for another month, I'm going on vacation to AZ, which is a five hour plane ride.

So I can guarantee there will be a shit load of writing done on that plane.

I'm sorry this isn't an update.

But you'll get one soon.

(I'm working on other stuff, too, so it might take a week or two.)

And thank you for all the marvelous reviews. They always make me REALLY happy, and I am quite grateful for them.

Love love love love love,

:Kait


End file.
